challengesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Route Notes: DS3 SL1 No Hit Any% BSDSA
Route Notes: DS3 SL1 No Hit Any% BSDSA These are route notes used by chemileon for Soul Level 1 No Hit Any% with Broadsword and Dragonslayer Axe. General Rules * Must Be Deprived "Level 1" Starting Character * No Bows, No Shield, No Magic, No Savequits, No Glitches, No Leveling * Environmental damage such as poison from WATER, falling without death or toxicity in the gardens are not hits. * Hits are generally classified as a stagger and or damage from an enemy or hostile contraption Boss Order # Ludex Gundyr # Vordt # Abyss Watchers # Dancer # Sage # Deacons # Volnir # Pontiff # Aldrich # Yhorm # Princes # Cinder Splits and Route Details Gundyr - "Tutorial" Start character as deprived. Unequip Shield and 2 hand the Club. Kill Hollows on the way and pick up ashen Estus (not mandatory). Go to first Bonfire and kill the hollow on the way to the jump for the shard. get the shard and plunge the next hollow. Kill or dodge the guy with the crossbow (killing is safer since he can shoot inside the bossroom). Upon entering boss room use weapon art of the club to buff damage output. Pull out sword and hit Gundyr 4 times before he gets up. Hit him 2 more times for the first stagger. Counter hit the stagger twice. After 1 or 2 more hits he should enter phase 2. After killing him go to firelink shrine and talk to the handmaiden. Buy 2 Homeward Bones, a Dagger and firebombs. Go outside firelink towards the tower and do the Treejump to trade in a bomb with the crow for a large titanite shard. Optional: get silver serpent ring behind illusionary wall Go to Bonfire and warp to the High Wall Vordt - "Tutorial 2" On the high wall run left towards the dead dragon and drop down to get gold pine resin. Drop further down and leave the first tower. Go upstairs and run ti the door under the fire breathing dragon. Jump to next door and kill hollow to the left. Wait for the knight to walk away down the stairs to the right, then get next bonfire and shard next to bonfire. From the bonfire go to the roof with the first Pus of Man enemy. Pick up firebombs and plunge attack the Lizard for a raw gem. Drop down from the roof where the ladder is and enter the building there. Run past the knight and into the room to the left after the knight. Grab Broadsword and bone to firelink. Upgrade Broadsword to +1 and Infuse it with the raw gem. Equip gold pine resin and warp back to the tower bonfire. From here go back to the roof and drop down where the ladder is. This time pick up the black firebombs and drop down on a small wooden roof when the winged knight passed. Run towards the old lady in Dancer bossroom. Kill her or talk to her to get the banner. Leave dancer room and go left to avoid the 2 knights. Enter vords boss room and trigger the fight. Buff broadsword with resin and stay behind Vordt. Kill Vordt. Undead Settlement and Onion Bro (...) Farron Swamp (...) Catacombs and Smoldering Lake (...) Dancer (...) Sage (...) Cathedral and Patches (...) To get Patches Ashes and be able to buy unlimited Skulls for a faster Deacons fight you can use the "patches Cheese" For Patches to appear you need to kill the Fire Demon with Onion Bro in Undead Settlement or let Siegward kill him. Siegward must stay alive! Volnir, Irythill and Creighton 1 and 2 (...) Pontiff (...) Anor Londo (...) Dungeon and Yhorm (...) Archives and Princes (...) Cinder (...) Category:Route Notes